codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bad Day in Kadic
A Bad Day in Kadic is the 16th episode of season 7 and the 166th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Sissi in the dispatch of , and today is the last day of the class since the next day they begin the holidays. Such as have planned the familiar summer, they will go to a beach with a hotel of luxury. Sissi Will celebrate his birthday in Kadic asking permission, and her father says him that yes. will help him to organise the party and of course the students are free to go to any part that want to and the next day there isn't class. Sissi is very excited of the birthday and of the holidays for morning, such as it planned. She goes to the cafeteria with the Lyoko-Warriors and they congratulate her by her birthday giving her some small gifts. Now but still it remains a pile sew that do apart from the holidays, since the Apocalypse will occur inside three months, on September 16, such as it warned Juno. Aelita receives a message of her father to the mobile phone that he wants that they go to the Hermitage to explain the novelties on the chip that found Alex in Siberia and can be very important. They go to the Hermitage walking by the forest. Aelita thinks that it will be the moment to explain the truth, Ulrich does a gesture of look indicating to Yumi that it's the time. Aelita approaches to Yumi almost ready to explain her but she's interrupted by William that his parents are preparing the luggages to go to Spain, Catalonia. The Lyoko-Warriors go in in the Hermitage when seeing with and with his report on the chip revealing more informations on the "Sentinel Program", just when Yumi goes to the bathroom and she explains her that she was used with her DNA by the Lyoko-Warriors during an experiment, Anthea teachs him the video recorded with a tablet and it reveals that Yumi was being used by two spectres (Takeo and Akiko) extracting a sample in front of a sentinel already almost manufactured. Franz and Anthea realize that the Lyoko-Warriors already know the reason of the kidnapping, and still they hadn't explained it to Yumi. Aelita thinks that if they explain her the truth surely would anger because she was retained during two months. The Lyoko-Warriors go to the party of Sissi's birthday and by another activity leaving alone Aelita without Yumi. In the factory, the supercomputer is beginning to have interferences… In the scanner room, a sentinel is materialised in the Earth and afterwards go to find William and Sissi, to kill them under the order of the Baron. Back to the Hermitage, Yumi returns to the living room with Franz, Anthea and Aelita. The parents go out of the living room to leave them speak alone. Aelita asks Yumi to sit in the sofa and she wants to say something very serious. Finally Aelita and Jeremy explain her the reason that explained Alex who was under control of the Baron, the kidnapping was to capture her and use her like an experiment for the "Sentinel Program", she teachs her the video with the spectres (Takeo and Akiko) when she was unaware under ground in the complex in some part of the desert in Egypt. It was all part of the plan of the Baron following the current to win his confidence by a short period of time. No only therefore, also they have the DNA of the Lyoko-Warriors except Alex to imitate the skill of the sentinels and create a big army that will destroy the Earth but there is more, also exists an entrance between the Earth and Lyoko in some part of the factory, what explained Juno. Yumi is without words but finishes angered and goes away giving a slam of the door, going out of the Hermitage. It's clear that the damage already is done, Aelita and Yumi already are vulnerable as it did with Odd and William and almost the Lyoko-Warriors prompt will be dividing in tears. Anthea and Franz are also something depressed and it's clear that they have something to do, before comforting Aelita asks her if it is true that exists the entrance in the factory and Franz answers it's possible but he doesn't remember where is. Anthea comforts Aelita giving an embrace. While in the playground, the party already has begun with the birthday of Sissi, when the Subdigitales assist to the concert by part of Mr. Delmas and his wife Léonie also assist to the party to amuse a while dancing. Odd is enjoying but any girl of all Kadic doesn't want to dance with him. Ulrich is concerned that Yumi arrives a bit late when she already arrives but note that she's something angered. Sissi approaches to Yumi, realizing that Aelita already has explained her the truth but she reacts that they also knew it asking after what hadn't explained her everything. This causes a small distrust in them and she goes far of the party to Ishiyama's house. Ulrich treats to go with her but William retains him that she needs to assimilate it and leave it go. Suddenly the party is ruined when a sentinel with an arm as sword appears to kill Sissi and William. All the students and the Subdigitales escape of the sentinel scared, Ulrich cannot remain without doing at all although without powers of Lyoko, doesn't remain remedy that risk his life going up to the back of the sentinel and covering him the eyes to create a small confusion, and says Sissi and William that they must go away. Odd calls Aelita saying that a sentinel is in the Earth and wants to kill Sissi and William. Aelita receives the call and goes to the factory to detain the control of the sentinel possibly in the supercomputer, warning Franz and Anthea that she has a thing that do and remain in the Hermitage by her security, and goes to the another entrance. In the meantime, the sentinel continues with his confusion when being covered the eyes by Ulrich but throws him to the floor and almost ready to kill him brushing with his sword, but he dodges it just in time. Chris takes the hose and aims it to the sentinel opening the tap and going out water to his face, almost ready to lose the control but he attacks directly Chris. Then he's saved by Jim almost ready of stab him in the head, but goes in search of William and Sissi that they are in the park when seeing the footprints with the infrared of the eye following the trace, and running at full speed very quickly until the park. Aelita arrives to the laboratory in front of the supercomputer but Jeremy already is here trying detain the control of the sentinel, and remembering the disk of Odd's Break Dance, puts it in the slot of the DVD. The Break Dance gives effect and the sentinel imitates Odd's song in front of Sissi and William, listening Odd's song. Jeremy continues deactivating the control taking advantage of this, but Aelita and Jeremy doesn't bear Odd's song when it puts another DVD for deactivate the tower located in the mountain sector, and executes it successfully. Afterwards it destroys the control putting his own virus and when the sentinel is almost ready to kill Sissi and William, the sentinel explodes in pieces. Jeremy active the return to the past to undo the damages covering all Kadic. Afterwards finally it continues with Sissi's birthday, the Lyoko-Warriors (without Yumi) are enjoying. Yumi still continues angry. Ulrich goes to Ishiyama's house knocking at the door and appears Takeo, he says him that Yumi doesn't want to see anybody because she's very affected, Ulrich gives him a letter for Yumi and says that he feels it a lot, and goes away. After finishing the party and tomorrow begin the holidays, in the airport, William goes with his parents to the aeroplane to go to Spain, Catalonia; Sissi with his parents Jean-Pierre and Léonie to the beach in a hotel of luxurym and Odd with his parents Marguerite and Robert and his sisters to a house of the field. He asks Ulrich how is Yumi after knowing the truth, and he answers him that he doesn't know it but she's something affected. They say goodbye wishing the happy holidays, but concerned on the Baron and the Apocalypse. Ulrich says that there is nothing to worry since Aelita, Franz and Anthea remain in alert and they say that they will talk again on September 1, remembering that when it arrive the month of September they will have only 15 days and they must be ready. They go away by separate going to the aeroplane leaving Ulrich with his father Walter and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode166.jpg|Aelita tells the truth to Yumi. es:Un mal día en Kadic fr:Une mauvaise journée à Kadic Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes